Slappy the Dummy (2015 film)
Slappy the Dummy is the main antagonist of the 2015 film adaptation Goosebumps, based on the book series of the same name. He is one of the monsters to be accidentally released from one of R. L. Stine's manuscripts, and proceeds to release the other monsters from their books, wreaking havoc on the town as a result. He is voiced by Jack Black (who also portrayed R.L. Stine) and puppeteered by Avery Jones and Jake McKinnion. History Background In a reimagining of Stine's past, he originated as an outcast, bullied by his peers. To seek solace, Stine imagined a series of monsters and demons to take revenge on his tormentors. Stine's demons ultimately became a reality, as all the monsters he had ever imagined were created, among them Slappy the Dummy. Slappy was Stine's best friend originally, but Stine ultimately realized that the monsters were too dangerous to society and trapped each of them in his manuscripts, where they remained for years. While trapped, Slappy became disillusioned with Stine and grew an intense hatred to the man for his "betrayal". Release After the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena emerged from the book, the latch on Night of the Living Dummy suddenly unlocked, and Slappy was released from the manuscript. Once Stine returned with teenagers Zach and Champ and Stine's daughter Hannah, Slappy revealed himself. Upon realizing that Stine intended to return him into the book, Slappy promptly stole the other manuscripts, vowing vengeance upon Stine. He released the Lawn Gnomes from their manuscripts as a distraction and then drove off with the other manuscripts. Slappy proceeded to release the other monsters from the manuscripts and set the books alight so that Stine couldn't return them to the books. The released monsters quickly wreaked havoc, destroying a section of the town in the process. Slappy took over the local police station, having his minions freeze the officers into icy blocks. Zach's aunt Lorraine later arrived at the police station to contact the authorities, but was instead met by Slappy. Lorraine offended Slappy by referring to him as a "talking dummy", prompting Slappy to have her frozen by the aliens. Afterwards, Slappy released the rest of the monsters from the manuscripts and ordered them to find Stine so he couldn't entrap them again. The monsters lay siege to a nearby high school, where Stine is furiously typing a new story from his typewriter in order to trap the monsters in them. Slappy personally confronts Stine, reminding him that they share a consciousness and that they had once been friends and revealing his betrayal at having been locked away for so many years. When Stine still attempts to complete the story, Slappy breaks Stine's fingers with the typewriter. Final Confrontation and Defeat After escaping, Stine lured the monsters away from the school by driving a bus down the road. Slappy ordered the monsters to destroy the bus, but upon stopping it, they found that it was filled with dynamite that promptly exploded, temporarily destroying the monsters. This bought Stine and the teenagers some time to an abandoned amusement park, followed by Slappy, who could read Stine's thoughts. Upon arriving at the amusement park, Slappy released the final monster, The Blob, which quickly consumed Stine. Zach and Hannah fled to the top of a Ferris wheel, pursued by the monsters. Zach managed to finish the book just as the monsters reached them, and promptly opened it, causing a vortex to appear that began to suck all the monsters (except Brent Green) into the book. Slappy, in a final attempt at revenge, grabbed Stine and began strangling him, but Stine kicked him, sending Slappy flying into the vortex, cackling madly until he finally vanished inside. Slappy makes his final vow of revenge, calling out to Stine, "See you in your dreams!". Quotes Gallery 1406049354000-DUMMY-GOOSSEBUMPS-MOV-JY-1153--65994906.JPG|Slappy in a car with the Goosebumps manuscripts Goosebumps-Slappy.png Slappy, Count Nightwing, Cronby, Haunted Mask, Murder the Clown and Creep.png|Slappy and the other monsters Goosebump.png Trivia *Slappy represents R. L. Stine's dark side. *Unlike his literary counterpart, this version of Slappy doesn't have his implied pedophile traits. *in the Goosebumps interviews With Jack Black and the cast, Avery Jones is both Voicing Slappy and Puppeteering him. *Jack Black not only plays R.L. Stine and the voice of Slappy, but he is also the Voice of Brent Green (The Invisible Boy). *There are 2 Puppets for the role of Slappy. One is used by Jake which the face of Jake's Puppet is a little Chubby, The one that is mostly used in the film is Avery's. Videos Goosebumps Movie CLIP - Charge (2015) - Jack Black Movie HD Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Master Orator Category:Monster Master Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Thugs Category:Sociopaths Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Arsonists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Living Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Teleporters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Petrifiers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Speedster Category:Bogeymen Category:Thought-Forms